Nada fue un error
by Himemi
Summary: Songfic Sasunaru Shonenai No Lemon Espero que os guste dejad reviews please


Disclaimers: ni Naruto ni Sasuke me pertenecen y no gano dinero con este fic.

**Shonen-ai No Lemon**

"_piensan los personajes"_

-hablan los personajes-

(mis comentarios)

**recuerdos**

Bueno este es un songfic de Narusasu me salió así de repente espero que os guste

Sasuke se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol mirando al cielo confundido. _"pero que es lo que he hecho" _La noche anterior había sido una locura, se había dejado llevar por el momento y había acabado acostándose con su mejor amigo…

**Había terminado el entrenamiento cuando escuchó unos sollozos que provenían de un árbol cercano. -¿Naruto? –Preguntó al descubrir al dueño de los sollozos –Naruto ¿Qué te ocurre?-Naruto se giró sobresaltado al oír la voz de su amigo. Intentó disimular y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios -No me ocurre nada dattebayo- Los ojos del Uchiha se cerraron en una mueca de disgusto –Naruto ¿piensas que soy tonto? Acabo de escucharte llorar. A mi no me engañas con esa falsa sonrisa. –Que te digo que no me pasa nada, y no estaba llorando. Habrás oído viento y te has confundido. –Sasuke suspiró molesto –O me dices que te pasa o te pego una paliza usuratonkachi **(siempre tan diplomático XD)** –Inténtalo –desafió el rubio. –Sasuke se lanzó sobre su amigo, empezaron a lanzarse patadas y puñetazos. Y de repente, sin saber muy bien cómo, estaban besándose apasionadamente… Por los ojos del kitsune corrían lágrimas silenciosas, que el Uchiha borraba con sus labios. Naruto se aferró a él como aun salvavidas y toda la tristeza que sentía se esfumó por completo mientras se sumergía en el aroma del moreno dejándose llevar…**

Tengo una mala noticia  
no fue de casualidad   
yo quería que nos pasara...

Y tú, y tú lo dejaste pasar

Naruto se acercó al lugar de la cita. Tenemos que hablar, le había dicho Sasuke. Pero, en realidad, no había nada que decir. El sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado del Uchiha y que éste le correspondía. Sólo esperaba, que el moreno siguiese a su corazón por una vez.

Sasuke lo vio venir. –Naruto, yo… lo siento, no debí. Fue un error. Tú estabas mal y yo… -El kitsune puso un dedo en los labios del moreno. –No me pidas perdón, sabes que los dos queríamos, nada de esto fue un error… -Sasuke sintió el cálido beso del rubio

No quiero que me perdones  
y no me pidas perdón   
no me niegues que me buscaste   
nada, nada de esto,   
nada de esto fue un error,  
nada fue un error.   
Nada de esto fue un error

_"no, esto no esta bien" _Los dos eran hombres, sabía que aquella relación no estaba bien, pero no podía resistirse. Aquel pequeño kitsune hacía que cada célula de su ser vibrase y que cada momento de soledad desapareciese por completo. Sabía que sólo sería feliz con aquel rubio que lo había rescatado de las manos de Orochimaru y que lo había ayudado a cumplir su venganza. Y sabía que sólo él podía hacer feliz a Naruto, qué solo él podía defenderlo de las miradas de odio injustificado que le dirigían. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Y, por una vez, dejó de lado la razón e hizo caso a lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Abrazó con fuerza al kitsune y dejó que sus lenguas se enredasen en un juego que no tenía reglas. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, La noche anterior no había sido un error, los dos sabían lo que querían y no habían hecho nada por evitarlo…

Los errores no se eligen   
para bien o para mal   
no fallé cuando viniste... y tu, y tu   
no quisiste fallar

Naruto sonreía feliz, de la mano de Uchiha. A su lado podría soportar cualquier cosa. Le daban igual las miradas de odio, los comentarios de la gente. Ya no le importaba que apartasen los niños a su paso. Algún día sería hokage y esa gente lo respetaría. Pero mientras tanto sabía que podría superar cualquier obstáculo. Porque tenía a alguien que lo apoyaba, alguien que lo quería, alguien que no se limitaba a mirarlo desde lejos, y ese alguien era Uchiha Sasuke, su rival, su mejor amigo, su gran amor…

Aprendí la diferencia entre y juego y el azar   
quien te mira y quien se entrega   
nada nada de esto   
nada de esto fue un error  
nada fue un error   
nada de esto fue un error.

Bueno terminé espero que os haya gustado. Me ha slido un sasunaru un poko extraño, la verdad es q yo soy mas partidaria del Naruhina pero weno mi primer songfic. Mis momentos de inspiración son escasos y este ha sido un de ellos. Dejad reviews diciendo que os ha parecido please.


End file.
